tesmapperprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
My trade
Albecius Colollius : I am a Battlemage. Through arrayed as a Western knight with heavy armor, axes and long blades, my primary training is in the College of Alteration, the College of Destruction, and the College of Conjuration. To round out my education, I have mastered enchantments and alchemy. Potions made through alchemy, or purchased from alchemists, grant me the magics of the Restoration, Mysticism, and Illusion Colleges. And can there be any more terrible master of the science of war than a battlemage? I think not. Banor Seran : I am a publican. I have food to buy, and beds for lodgers. I also know the neighborhood, and can share the local lore, or, if you prefer, I can give you a little Morrowind lore. I also am likely to have heard the latest rumors, and am happy to share them with you in the spirit of fellowship. Clagius Clanler, Ra'Virr : I am a trader, a general merchant. I buy and sell a little of everything -- weapons, armor, clothes, books, miscellaneous items of all kinds. Take a look around; let me know what you want. Or if you have things you'd like to sell, let me take a look at them, and I'll give you a price. Darvame Hleran, Selvil Sarcloth : I'm a caravaner. I can transport you by silt strider to various destinations for a modest fee. Dralasa Nithryon, Marasa Aren : I am a pawnbroker. I buy your goods, giving you cash on the counter, and if, at a later date, you wish to recover your goods, you need only pay me what they are worth -- with a small profit, of course, for my time and trouble. I also sell things, sometimes used and worn, sometimes almost new, and all for a fraction of what they'd cost if purchased elsewhere. Dranas Dradas : I am a drillmaster. I train and condition the local militia. I teach the citizens the basics of block, spear, and long blade, but mostly I concentrate on athletics and acrobatics, because conditioning is the biggest weakness of the citizen-soldier. No point teaching them to fight if they pass out after a short jog in full kit. Draren Thiralas, Eldafire, Erene Llenim, Fargoth, Fine-Mouth, Indrele Rathryon, Shargam gro-Shagdulg, Stargel, Teleri Helvi, Teruise Girvayne, Thavere Vedrano, Tolvise Othralen, Uryne Nirith, Vodunius Nuccius : I am a commoner. I do whatever needs doing -- cooking, cleaning, building, baking, making, breaking. And, by your accent, I can tell YOU are an outlander. Since you're new to these parts, perhaps you'd like me to share a little local lore. Elone, Raflod the Braggart, Vadusa Sathryon : I'm a scout. I know places, people, plants, paths, wind, and weather. I serve as guide for travelers and traders, or work as advance guard and pathfinder for expeditions. I know the geography of Vvardenfell, and the various geographic regions. My best defense is stealth, sneaking past trouble, but I can fight bow or blade, in various armor styles, when the job requires it. Estirdalin, Marayn Dren : I am a mage. My study is the destruction and alteration of the visible and invisible world. I study magic for its pure intellectual challenge and rewards, but I am paid in gold for the practical applications of my knowledge. I defend myself with spells of the College of Destruction, and leap, swim, and levitate with the spells of the College of Alteration. I sell spells, and I am a spellmaker who creates spells to your specifications. I can also teach you in my skills, for a fee. Galbedir : I am an enchanter. I enchant things, and sell them. I have scrolls, which are cheap, but only work once, and enchanted items, which work over and over again, but which are NOT cheap. I also make my enchanter's lab available to those who want to enchant items, but who can't afford the expense of building and maintaining a lab. I charge for the service, of course, but you must provide the items, soul gems, and magic effects. I also buy and sell enchanted weapons, enchanted armor, and enchanted clothing. Heddvild : I'm a barbarian, and proud of it. I like the wilderness, and know how to live comfortably off the land. I know the various creatures of the wild, how to hunt them, what bits are good to eat, and what bits the city-folk will pay for. I know weapons and armor, and how to stay healthy, so I can play soldier for pay. But I hate taking orders, so I rather live by hunting. Hul : I am a pauper, one of the humble smallfolk. I make my way in the world as best I can, laboring in the fields, kitchens, and factories of lords and merchants. When times are good, I live well enough by my own work. When times are hard, I must hope for the charity of the nobles and wealthy merchants. Nine-Toes : I am a hunter. I range across the ashlands and wastes, hunting for meat and hides. I know the native creatures of Vvardenfell, and know to avoid the diseased creatures, and the blighted creatures, for they are foul and worthless, and deadly to the careless hunter. I know the Ashlands and the Grazelands, Azura's Coast and Molag Amur, and can tell you of these places. Madrale Thirith : I'm a thief. I was born to be a thief. I love to sneak around in rich people's houses, and liberate their possessions. I enjoy puzzling out the security provisions on doors and chests, thrilling for the challenge and suspense of picking locks and disarming traps. I can sell you the tools of the trade -- the lockpick and probe. I can train you to be a better thief yourself, but you must make a generous contribution to my retirement fund. Masalinie Merian : I'm a guild guide. I can teleport you to various destinations for a modest fee. Sellus Gravius : I am a Knight Errant of the Order of Ebonheart, and an Imperial emissary attached to the Census and Excise Office here in Seyda Neen. Sovor Trandel I am a savant. I am a man of wide learning and cosmopolitan tastes, a well-traveled man , educated, refined in manner, able to converse on various topics with authority, and a man ever ready to defend his honor, and the honor or my companions. In short, you see before you a gentleman. I can discourse upon history, speechcraft, language, and customs. And, for a fee, I offer training that will permit you to share a few of my many virtues. Tandram Andalen : I am a bard. As an entertainer, I share songs and stories with patrons and peasants. As a scholar, I travel the world, speaking with people, and learning the lessons of history and human nature. And because a good bard must experience adventure at first hand in order to present its drama effectively, I have learned to defend myself with the noble tools of medium armor and long blade, and have mastered minor mysteries of alchemy, enchantment, and illusion. Tedryn Brenur : I am a master-at-arms. I am a master of all the basic hand weapon types: long blades, short blades, axes, blunt weapons, and spears. I am willing to train with weapons, for a fee. Thanelen Velas : I am a smith. I make, sell, and repair weapons and armor. I can tell you about the basic armor styles and weapon types. I can also tell you how to take care of worn weapons and worn armor, and sell you the armorer tools you need. I also repair weapons and armor, for a fee. Category:Conversation